The Amazing journey
by purplepanic
Summary: 3 years have past since Anju and Kafei's wedding. Link has become part of their family and they are all quite happy. But when trouble starts to brew in Hyrule, and old friend must seek help from Link. Meanwhile, Kafei is beginning to discover more about his ancestors and himself. note: this is a sequel to my story "Kafei and Anju."
1. family

"Link, could you help me with these please?" Kafei called.

"Coming!" Link called back.

A thirteen year old Link came around the corner and took a suitcase from Kafei who was already carrying two. Kafei introduced link to a young woman and man who were staying a week at the Stock Pot Inn. Link and Kafei carried the couple's luggage up the stairs to their rooms and thanked them again for choosing their establishment.

"We've been busier than ever!" Link remarked.

"We sure have been!" Kafei agreed.

FLASHBACK:

After a tearful good bye, Link hopped on his horse Epona in search of a new home. It was raining Buckets and Anju and Kafei watched him leave through the window of the Stock Pot Inn.

"I don't want him to go!" Anju whispered.

Kafei sighed. "It's for the best my dear."

Anju thought for a moment.

"N-no it's not!" The red headed inn keeper flung open the door.

"He's a little boy! He needs a family!" She said as she ran outside into the rain. Kafei grabbed a busted umbrella and followed his wife into the storm. In a matter of seconds, the couple was soaked. This didn't stop them though. Anju could hear the horse galloping in the distance. She ran through the city gates with Kafei not far behind her still trying to make the umbrella open.

Anju spotted Link. She saw his green hat bobbing up and down behind the tall grass and bushes.

"Link! Link!" Anju called desperately

"Slow down!" Kafei yelled to Anju, trying to make his voice heard over the booming thunder. He was at least twenty paces behind his wife.

"Link!" Anju called one last time.

The horse slowed to a stop. Kafei finally got the umbrella to work and made his way over to his partener. But just like that, she took off again to meet Link.

"What are you guys doing here?" Link questioned, extremely confused.

"Link… I, I want you come live with us!" Anju said.

Kafei held the large umbrella over her head.

"But…but why?" Link asked, puzzled.

"Because, YOU are the reason we are here right now and you deserve a family." Anju said her voice cracking on the word "family."

Kafei had one hand around Anju's waist and the other was holding the broken umbrella. Both their eyes gazed up at him.

"What do you say Link?" Kafei asked. "Will you join us?"

Link smirked. His smirk turned into a smile and his smile into a laugh.

He jumped off his horse into the arms of the happy couple.

"I thought you'd never ask." He whispered.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Guys! Come take a lunch break!" Anju said happily. She had prepared lettuce and tomato sandwiches for lunch and to drink they had fresh bottles of milk from Romani ranch. Kafei and Link made their way into the dining room and sat down. They ate their sandwiches and chatted amongst themselves.

"I'm so happy that we took over the Inn, Kafei." Anju said. And I'm so glad that my mother and grandmother could retire to that cottage in the southern swamp."

"I'm glad too. Your mother worked much too hard." Kafei said between mouthfuls.

Link watched happily as his friends conversed. He was just glad that for the first time in forever he had a family.


	2. old friends

Anju awoke suddenly. There was someone banging on their front door. She shook Kafei awake.

"W-what is it?" he yawned.

"I think someone is banging at our front door!" Anju replied and glanced at her watch. It read 12:04.

The couple climbed out of bed and ran into the hallway just as Link swung open his door.

"I heard it too." He said.

The three tiptoed down stairs and to the door. The knocking was beginning to get louder and more aggressive. Kafei grabbed a fire poker, and stepped in front of Anju protectively. The trio exchanged glances as if trying to decide who will open the door. Link decided he would do it. I mean, he's fought monsters 10 times the size of him so this is nothing. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

"Zelda!? Impa!?" He asked, taken aback.

"Who?" Anju and Kafei said in unison.

Zelda smiled.

"Hi Link, may we come in?"

Link glanced back at the couple.

"Oh, uh, of course! Any friend of yours is a friend of ours Link!" Kafei said and lowered his fire poker.

Zelda and her guardian Impa walked into the Inn. Anju motioned for them to sit down. She then went into the kitchen and started boiling water for tea. Kafei, Link, Zelda and Impa sat in silence for a few moments.

"So… why exactly are you here?" Link said, his voice shaking.

Zelda cleared her throat.

"Ganondorf broke through the realm we sent him to and is wreaking havoc in Hyrule once again." Zelda said solemnly.

"Sorry, but do you mind filling me in?" Kafei asked.

Zelda smiled.

"Three years ago, an evil man named Ganondorf came to Hyrule claiming he had business to discuss with my father, the king. I knew he was up to something but I was but a mere 10 year old and no one believed me, Except for Link."

Link grinned, remembering the day him and the princess first met.

Zelda continued her story.

"Ganon killed and tortured many, until Link fought him and won. I then sealed him away

in the light realm, preventing his chaos. Somehow though, he has managed to break through the realm walls, and into our world."

Zelda finished.

"We need your help Link." Impa said. Her eyes though were focused on Kafei's, which were the same colour as her own.

Anju walked into the room smiling, as she handed Impa and Zelda a cup of tea. They thanked her and she sat down next to Kafei.

"So… So I have to leave?" He asked.

"That would be the noble thing to do." Zelda said.

Kafei stood up.

"Well…well if Link is leaving, then I'm going too!" He said.

"We need all the help we can get." Zelda agreed.

"Wait. Kafei, maybe 12:30 at night isn't the best time to make life changing decisions." Anju said responsibly, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Like Zelda said, they need all the help they can get!" Kafei sighed.

Anju thought for a moment.

"Promise you'll come back in one piece?" She asked

"I promise." Kafei replied.

Anju then looked over at Zelda and Impa.

"Shall I prepare a room?"


	3. the journey begins

Link grabbed his bag and his shield and sword that he hasn't used in three years. He took a moment to admire his blade. It was no Master Sword but it was still really nice. He made his way downstairs to where Kafei, Impa and Zelda were waiting. It was seven in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise. Beams of orange and yellow shone through the window. Link looked around the room and smiled. Even though he was some- what excited to be going on an adventure again, he sure would miss this place.

It was time to say their goodbyes. Anju pulled Link into a hug.

"Good luck, and please watch out for Kafei." Anju whispered in his ear.

Link laughed.

"Thank you, and I will."

Anju kissed Kafei good bye.

"I'm not sure how long I will be gone for, but I will try to return as soon as I can. Until then, absence makes the heart grow fonder." Kafei said poetically.

Anju blushed.

"Until then."

Zelda and Impa lead the way as the gang went through the north gates. They stopped in front of a large forest.

"So Link has a sword, I have a magic harp and Impa has tons of blades and knives. Do you have a weapon Kafei?" Zelda asked.

"Uhhhh...no I don't, sorry." Kafei said slightly embarrassed.

"That's ok Kafei, you can use my bow." Link offered. He pulled out a bow and quiver from behind his shield, and handed it to Kafei.

"Thanks!" He said as he took the hand carved bow from Link. As he admired it, Impa couldn't help but admire, one again his red eyes. Only Sheikah's have red eyes she thought. The warrior brushed it off however, for now.

"Good! Now we are all armed." Zelda exclaimed.

They continued into the forest.

It was starting to get dark the four could hear wolfos howl in the distance Kafei looked around anxiously. He grabbed his bow and an arrow to protect himself if he needed to.

"I think we should set up camp for the night." Link said.

Impa and Kafei started to unpack and set up a small camp. Impa filled a pot with water from the brook while Kafei started a fire.

Link sat down on a boulder after Impa and kafei declined his offer to help because they said they could handle it. Zelda soon joined Link on the rock.

The princess smiled. "It's really good to see you again."

"Yeah, I really missed you." Link said.

"Things just haven't been the same without you around." Zelda remarked.

"The camp is set up, and we have oats boiling for oatmeal" Kafei called.

"We should probably join them now." Link remarked. Zelda nodded her agreement and the two made their way over to the fire and sat down.

"Hey Link," Zelda said. "Why don't you play us a song on your ocarina!" It had been ages since she heard him play.

Link nodded and pulled out his small blue instrument. He blew softly into the ocarina. The notes he played surprised Zelda incredibly. He was playing her lullaby. After all those years he still remembered it.


	4. blood of a warrior

Link awoke to the sound of birds chirping. He looked around the small tent sleepily. The others must have been up already, because he was the only one in the small enclosure.

Link pushed open the tent door and stepped into the sunshine.

"Good morning Link." Zelda said sweetly. "All we have is oats so I hope you don't mind porridge again."

"Of course not!" Link said and took the bowl from Zelda's outstretched hand. He started eating. The porridge was hot and thick. When they were done their food, the gang started packing up so they could continue their journey. It was a nice day and there was not a cloud in sight. Even in the dark forest it was sunny.

"So Link, what's your history with Zelda?" Kafei asked curiously. Impa and the princess were too far ahead to hear their conversation.

"Well, we met when we were ten and whenever I wanted to see her I had to sneak past the castle guards, because her father didn't trust me. He hated it when we played together." Link revealed.

"Kind of sounds like me and Anju. Our parents hated each other and forbid me and Anju from seeing each other. We met secretly at the laundry pool every afternoon though." kafei said. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Poor Anju, I hope she is doing ok without me." He mumbled.

"I'm sure she's fine." Link assured him. "I for one am glad you came along. This Gannondorf is a foul being and very strong too. Like Zelda said, we need all the help we can get."

Suddenly the forest grew dark. Zelda and Impa stopped walking to give Link and Kafei time to catch up. They heard lonely moan and a Re-dead shuffled out from behind a tree. Link grabbed his sword, ready to attack, as an arrow flew by piercing the re-dead right between the eyes. It fell to the ground. Link, Zelda and Impa turned around to find that Kafei, who had never used a bow in his life, had shot the arrow. Kafei was just as amazed as they were.

"Kafei…how did you do that?" Link questioned.

"I-I have no idea." He replied

Impa slowly came forward.

"It's because…" Impa paused. "Kafei is a Sheikah."

Zelda and Link both gasped.

"But how?" The green clothed hero questioned.

"Well," Impa started. "Only Sheikahs have red eyes and the way he shot that arrow, it's as if it's in his blood." The warrior said

"Does anyone in your family have red eyes, Kafei?" Zelda asked.

"Not my parents, my grandfather did though." He replied "I've never met him though. He lived somewhere far away."

"This makes sense." Impa said. It's as if she were trying to put a puzzle together in her head. "A Sheikah is only born every second generation. So this is why your parents do not have red eyes."

"Ok…" Kafei pondered. "What exactly is a Sheikah?"

"A Sheikah is a race of Hylian Guardians also known as the Shadow Folk. They are warriors chosen by the goddesses." Zelda explained

Kafei raised a brow "The goddesses?" "Do you mean the giants?"

"No, the goddesses! Din, Farore and Nyru." Link Said.

"I've never heard of them." Kafei admitted.

"That's because you don't live in Hyrule." Impa told him.

"Exactly! I don't live in Hyrule which means I am not a Hylian, which means I can't be a Hylian warrior." Kafei said

"Perhaps not." Impa agreed. "But your grandfather was, and you are blood related, so that makes you a Sheikah too." She said finally.

Kafei was at a loss for words. Him a warrior?

"Don't wrack your brain thinking about it, Kafei. It _is_ kind of complicated." Zelda said. "Now why don't we stop for lunch."


	5. up in flames

"Hyrule is just a few more hours away." Zelda remarked.

"What's Hyrule like?" Kafei questioned.

"Hyrule…" Zelda started. "Hyrule is a beautiful land with green rolling hills and lots trees. Hyrule castle town is my kingdom's town. It's quiet and peaceful. To the west there is a ranch called Lon Lon ranch. My friend Malon lives there. To the east there is a small but welcoming town called Kakariko village. That is where Impa grew up." Zelda explained.

Impa nodded. "But now Hyrule is a dangerous place littered with monsters. Gannondorf has taken over once again and turned our Beautiful Hyrule into a wasteland." She said solemnly.

"Do you think Gannondorf has set up dungeons and temples that we have to go through before we fight him?" Link asked curiously.

Zelda thought for a moment. "I'm not sure Link. We will have to wait and see."

After 3 more hours of traveling our heros finally made it to Hyrule. Though the castle was fairly far away they could already tell that gannon had turned it into his own. The castle walls were black and parts were broken off. The town was a disaster. The drawbridge had fallen into the water and Re-deads and Stal children lurked outside. Screams and moans could be heard in the distance.

"It's just like before." Link sighed.

Kafei had at least a million questions but he decided it would be better if for now he kept them to himself.

"Zelda," Impa said and started taking something out of her bag. "You should disguise yourself."

The Hylian warrior pulled a long dark cloak from out of her sac. Zelda took it graciously and draped it over herself. She then tied the ribbon around her neck so the hood would stay up.

"Are we ready then?" Link said and pulled his sword from out of his sheath. Impa opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by an explosion in the east. The four turned their heads sharply to find Kakariko village up in flames.

"THE WELL!" Impa screamed and took off towards the village followed by Link, Zelda and Kafei.

They moved fast and were at the steps to the village in under a minute. They raced up the stairs. Everything was on fire. Families ran out of their burning homes their children and belongings in arms. The explosion seemed to have come from the well. Fire and smoke emerged from the hole.

"Link! Kafei! Get everyone out of their houses safely! Zelda! You come with me!" Impa yelled her voice barley heard over the sound of burning buildings and screaming children.

Kafei and link raced into the first house they saw. A beam from the ceiling had fallen on a woman who was hysterical. She was screaming "Save my baby! Save my baby!" Kafei sprinted into the corner of the room where a cradle sat. An infant was inside coughing. He scooped the child into his arms and ran for the door. Link had managed to get the fallen beam off of the lady and was helping her outside.

Link helped the woman sit down and Kafei placed the baby gently into her arms. She started sobbing

as she rocked her baby back and forth.

"Stay here with them and make sure they are all right." Link said. Kafei nodded and tried his best to comfort the mother and child.

Link scanned the area quickly. There were only two more houses and it looks like most of the people were out. He still had to do a quick check, just to make sure. He ran inside the first house and no one was inside. He ran inside the second house to find a dog. The animal sprinted out the door the minute he opened it.

Suddenly a sweet melody began to play. Link recognized it immediately. The song of storms was being played by Zelda on her harp. Soon rain started to fall putting out the fire that remained on rooftops. The well had stopped smoking and it seemed like the whole village sighed of relief.

Link glanced around at the ruined town. The evil must be back in the well He thought. But they can deal with that later. Right now they have deal with the hungry and cold villagers. As if an answer to his prayers a horse and carriage rode through the village gates. It was Malon, the girl who lived at Lon Lon ranch. Her carriage was stocked with milk, cheese, eggs and blankets.

"I saw the explosion and figured I should come to help" She said.


	6. Farm girl

"Malon!" Link exclaimed as he ran over to his long time friend. The farm girl jumped out of the carriage and onto the soggy ground.

She laughed. "It can't be! Fairy boy? I haven't seen you around these parts in ages! Where have you been?"

Link smiled. "A place called Termina."

"Well, this place sure has been awful since you left." She said solemnly. Link's gaze fell to the ground. He was beginning to feel bad about leaving all of his friends behind when he went to Termina.

Malon's chipper attitude though, returned almost instantly as she asked Link if he could help her hand out milk and blankets to the villagers. He nodded and the two made their way over to the cart. Link grabbed food and milk while Malon took a handful of quilts.

Kafei sat on the wet ground he watched as Link and his friend handed out food and other things to the townsfolk. He wanted to help but didn't want to intrude on their reunion. Zelda and Impa seemed pretty worried about what was going on with the well. They were examining it and occasionally peeking inside. He didn't know his place right now so he just sat there. He thought about saving the baby from the burning house. It was probably the bravest thing he had ever done. He smiled slightly. Anju would have been proud of him. Oh how he missed her.

Back in Termina:

Anju searched frantically for the knife chamber room key. The customer seemed to be growing impatient.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it has to be here somewhere!" she mumbled.

"Maybe I should leave and go to another inn." The woman sniffed examining her finger nails.

"We are the only inn around here for miles, ma'am" Anju sighed. After about 30 more seconds of searching, she finally found it.

"Aha!" She exclaimed. The inn keeper stood up from behind the desk and produced a shiny gold skeleton key. The woman snatched it from her hand, and without a thank you, ran up the stairs.

If Anju was as organized as Kafei, none of this would have happened. She was hard working but was bad with names and quite unorganized. All of the qualities an Innkeeper is supposed to have, she lacked. Kafei would probably be a better innkeeper than her. She laughed at the thought. She hoped he would be back soon so they could continue their life together.

Back in Hyrule:

"Where are all these people going to live?" Link asked Malon, worried.

"Well… there's only…" Malon did a quick head count. "15 people without homes and my ranch is pretty big…" She bit her lip "I'm sure my father won't mind if they stay with us for a while." Malon assumed.

"That's great Malon, thank you!" Link said, relived.

The farm girl decided to make the announcement. She pulled up a wooded crate and jumped on top of it.

"Everyone who needs a place to stay, can come live with me and my dad at my ranch for a while. It's plenty big for all of ya." she said. There were cheers and thank yous from the crowd.

"We will be leaving on my carriage in 20 minutes so, be ready for then." She said and stepped down from the box.

The townsfolk all started combing through the ruins of their homes for anything salvageable.

Zelda soon called Link and Kafei over to the well.

"Link, do you remember the shadow temple, in the bottem of the well?" she asked him.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "How could I forget?"

"Well, the evil is back and we have to get rid of it." She said.


	7. the bottom of the well

Link watched as the carriage headed off into the distance. The village was like a ghost town now. At least they had saved everyone. Link made his way back over to where Impa, Zelda and Kafei stood. They were still gathered around the well.

Impa sighed.

"I have to stay behind and help rebuild the village. I won't be able to accompany you this time." She said.

"Impa! You can't possibly rebuild the whole town by yourself!" Zelda gasped.

"I know." She said. "I'm going to go see if i can't get a few of the Gorons to help me."

Zelda's eyes fell to the ground.

"Don't worry Zelda, we will see each other soon." She reassured her. They hugged quickly and then the person who had been by Zelda's side for 3 years headed up the blood red, death mountain trail.

"Well, are you ready Link?" Zelda asked, after a few moments of silence.

He nodded. "Do you have any potions though?" He asked.

"I have four red potions." She replied.

"Then we are ready." Link said as he slowly lowered him self into the well. He grabbed onto the rusty metal excuse for a ladder.

"Wait! What exactly is down there?" Kafei questioned, a bit unsure of himself.

"It's the scariest place in all of Hyrule. Ghosts and re-deads lurk all over the place." Link explained, as he climbed down the ladder.

"Well, i came on this journey for a reason." Kafei sighed to himself, and lowered himself into the well after Link.

Zelda came after.

The bottem of the well was pitch black. Zelda lit her oil lamp. The fire lit up the small hallway that they stood in. The team walked cautiously to the end of the hallway where a stone tablet was mounted on the wall.

"It's written in Sheikah." Zelda said.

"Well what does it say?" Kafei asked curiously.

"It says, Here lies the damned souls of Hyrule." She read.

"How lovely." Kafei said sarcastically.

"Where do we go now though? It's a dead end!" Zelda exclaimed.

"That's what you think!" Link said mysteriously, as he walked right through the wall. Kafei and Zelda followed.

The room was quite large. This time a few torches lit the walls making it easier to see.

In the middle of the room there was a circle of poles with skulls on them. In the middle of the circle was some sort of bird the side of the room opposite to where they were standing, there was a barred door. Link immediatly ran over to the bird statue and started pushing it around.

"What are you doing, Link?" Kafei asked.

"I have to align the bird statue with the correct skull statue." He said. "It would be much easier if I had the lens of truth, but I think i lost it." Link stopped pushing the statue in front of one of the skull poles. The ground began to cave in.

"Link!" Kafei and Zelda screamed in unison. They both lunged at him. Link was faster though. He jumped out of the skull circle before he fell with the floor.

"You could have been killed! Be more carful!" Zelda scolded.

Link laughed slightly. "Don't worry so much."

He continued pushing the statue to the next pole. The bird sunk into the ground and the locked door opened.


	8. big news

Our heroes entered the next small chamber. A door was locked on the left wall. In the center of the room stood three Gibdos. They shuffled around a bit and moaned softly.

"What are those?" Kafei whispered to no one in particular. Link answered quickly.

"They are Gibdos. Much like re-deads they will paralyze you if you come too close."

Kafei grabbed his bow and three arrows. he shot them all in the head with ease and they fell to the ground. A chest appeared in the middle of the room.

"Good going!" Zelda congratulated. Link told Kafei to open the chest. He did and inside was a key. He figured it would open the locked door so he stuck it in the key hole.

the door opened and the gang went into the new room.

A long corridor was what they found. The hall way had what appeared to be giant guillotines on the ceiling that would fall to the ground and then back up.

"You go first Zelda." Link told her. She nodded and walked up to the first guillotine. She waited for it to fall and when it came back up she sprinted under it. She repeated it with the next to until she was safely on the other side. Now it was Kafei's turn. He copied Zelda and waited until the Guillotines had just been pulled back up to run. He met the princess on the other side. Now it was Link's turn. He had done this once before already and it was just a matter of timing. He ran under the first one, rolled under the second and walked casually under the last one.

"Pffft. Show off.!" Zelda laughed . She seemed to be in a good mood.

"I remember this part!" Link groaned as he realized what was up ahead. 3 platforms that seemed to be just floating. On the other side of the room stood two other platforms about a foot apart. Skeletons wearing armor, shuffled around, waiting for their next victims.

"Now," Link started. "These platforms will fall if you stand on them long enough, so don't stay on one for too long. I'll show you." Link ran over to the first platform and stood on it until it started to shake. When it did, he jumped back to where Zelda and Kafei stood.

"Interesting." Kafei said.

"I'll go first, since there's Stalfos on the other side." Link decided as he jumped onto the first platform. Kafei came after and then Zelda.

Link started fighting the first monster, while Kafei confronted the second. Zelda came with him. Kafei was about to pull an arrow out of his quiver, when the princess jumped into the air and kicked the skeleton in the chest. The bones crumbled to the floor.

"Where did you learn that?" Kafei asked, in amazement.

She blushed. "Oh, Impa taught me a few things..." she said humbly.

When Link was done with the other Stalfos, A door was that was apparently locked, opened on the other side of the room. They ran over to it.

Kafei saw nothing in this room, other than an open door on the far left side. He started to run over to it.

"Kafei! wait!" Link gasped.

Link's warning was too late. Kafei fell to the ground after he took a few steps. His upper arm was bleeding badly and Zelda and Link rushed over to him.

"Oh my giants! What just happened!?" Kafei gasped, clutching his arm.

"There are huge invisible statues With large knives spinning in a circle." Link explained while Zelda bandaged Kafei's arm.

Kafei furrowed his brows."I see..."

" I'm sorry, I tried to warn you." Link said, genuinely sorry.

"That's ok...It's just a scratch." Kafei said humorously, glancing at the gash in his arm that was slowly being covered in white bandage.

"I don't have disinfectant but if it gets too bad, I can give you a red potion." Zelda mumbled.

After a few more minutes, Kafei's arm was fully bandaged and they were ready to start moving again. They edged their way along the wall, avoiding the blood thirsty statues.

They were at the door in no time.

In the next room There were two more giant guillotines. At the end of the room there was a big treasure chest and another door with a huge lock on it.

"We just have to go under the guillotines and then the next room is the boss's chamber." Link told them. The three made their way under the guillotines and opened the treasure chest.

BACK IN TERMINA:

Anju sat patiently waiting for the doctor. She had been feeling a bit off lately, and she figured she just had a cold or something. The doctor arrived and started at her. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"Anju, where's your husband?" He asked.

Anju thought for a second. Why would he ask her that? It has nothing to do with her being sick. Soon a dreadful though took over her mind. Was she deathly ill? Was her doctor worried Kafei wouldn't see her again before she died? The innkeeper started to shake.

"Umm..." She cleared her throat. "Kafei's away at the moment, why?"

"Well," he sighed. "You're pregnant, Anju."


	9. falling

Inside the treasure chest there was a key. Link grabbed it immediatly and stuck it in the key hole. As he pushed open the door he wondered what the boss was going to be. If it was the same one as last time, boy were they in for a fight!

The trio walked into the door and examined quickly their surroundings. Though it was quite dark, they were able to make out a large drum in the middle of the room. around the drum was a moat of poisonous purple water. As the group moved closer, Link readied his sword and Kafei his bow. Zelda Pulled off her cloak and took a knife from out of it's sheath on her belt.

When nothing happened, Link motioned for Kafei and the princess to follow him onto the drum. They stood on the oversized instrument waiting for something to happen.

Zelda's heart raced, as she looked up at the ceiling. She saw a most disgusting sight, but didn't have time to scream. The monster jumped from the ceiling and slammed his hands on the drum, sending them all backwards As The princess stood up, she got a better look at the beast. It had a large black body hanging from the ceiling. Where the head was supposed to be, there was a huge red eyeball. The most disturbing thing about the monster however, was his arms. The ended right before the wrist into a bloody nub. His hands were detached from his body and were gigantic.

"Ok, so this boss is called Bongo Bongo. I've fought him before." Link explained. "Kafei! you stun his hands with your bow, and then me and Zelda will smash them with our weapons. If we do this for long enough, the monster will open his closed eye lid and we can attack it!"

Kafei nodded and aimed an arrow at the monster's hand.

"Oh! Wait!" Link yelled. "The monster will try to knock us off of the drum and into the poison by pounding on it! So watch out!"

Kafei nodded and let his arrow fly. It landed in the monster's left hand and Zelda ran over to it. She sank her knife into the black rotten flesh. Kafei shot an arrow at the right hand. This time Link ran over to it and sliced it with his sword. The monsters red eye opened and Kafei didn't hesitate to shoot it. The monster growled and started banging on the bongo. It was mad. Link got into a rhythm of jumping whenever the monster hit the drum. Kafei and Zelda though, were having a bit of trouble. They managed to crawl to the middle of the bongo, and wait for the monster to calm down. When it did, they repeated their fighting techniques. Kafei would shoot an arrows at the monster's hands and Link and Zelda would smash them.

It wasn't until almost the end of the battle when they started to have some problems. The monster was mad, and once again, Kafei and Zelda were having trouble staying standing. They were trying to get away from the edge of the drum, when the monster slammed his fists onto it. Harder than ever before. Zelda lost her balance, and started to fall off the edge. Kafei grabbed her arm in an attempt to save her, but he lost his balance as well. Link, noticing the commotion, ran over to Kafei and Zelda as fast as he could, but sadly, didn't get there in time. They both fell off the edge.

BACK IN TERMINA:

Anju stared blankly at the doctor.

"I-I'm having a baby?" She stuttered.

The doctor nodded.

Tears of joy filled Anju's eyes, and a smile took over her face.

"I can't wait for Kafei to come home!" She squealed, just thinking about how happy he will be.

"Thank you doctor!" She said as she rushed out of the clinic.

When the innkeeper arrived home, she immediatly grabbed a pen and paper to write her mother and grandmother a letter, telling them about the baby. Since she couldn't write Kafei a letter, considering the fact that she has no idea where he is, she just daydreamed about him coming home instead.


End file.
